


Of Fel and Holy

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Black Temple, Clearly I like Illidan's voice actor, Completed, Demon Hunters, Draenor, F/M, I just made this up before checking when and where he grew horns so ehh, Illidan Thirst is Real, Illidan and no Skull of Gul'dan, Illidan before wings and tattoos, It's really very yes-con, Mutual Attraction, Oral Sex, Outland-Legion AU, PWP, Porn with some plot, Romance, Smelling and other senses instead of sight, Smut, Smut starts in chapter 3, The Draenei, The Krokul, Warcraft-typical violence, alternate storyline, faked non-con, fun way to become a shadow priest, horns hooves tails, let's say this is a 3rd parallel timeline then, mentions of self-mutilation (demon hunters), non-canon, outland - Freeform, plot happened, side character prostitution, slow turning to fel, the Burning Crusade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Illidan Stormrage, a night elf sorcerer on a path to becoming a demon hunter, is having a massive headache in the Shadowmoon Valley of Outland. A chance encounter of opposites that grows into much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Situated just before and later in the middle of the Burning Crusade expansion, more or less. Not entirely canon.  
> Edit: I took off the earlier violence warning - some small bits of violence in the story are what you'd experience in World of Warcraft, and probably tamer. Not sure about the chapter count yet.
> 
> Here's a visual companion for the story: https://www.deviantart.com/buntheridon/gallery/67410553/Of-Fel-and-Holy

 

Green fel tempest rages above Shadowmoon Valley. It's raining hot water, burning bits and the occasional infernal or two. The sky is dark and full of whirly, angry clouds. The weather is fitting, for Illidan Stormrage is in a foul mood.

Not only has he lost a lot of his troops this night but also his temples ache terribly. The night elf sorcerer had anticipated some symptoms after embracing so much fel energy in this demonic infiltration, but this is almost unbearable.

Illidan knows pain. He appreciates it. The pain in his ever-growing muscles tells him of a day well spent, killing demons or practicing with his little army. The pain when struggling with the magic, with its unpredictable and sinister nature, is horrifying but still within his limits. When he carved out his own eyes to gain demonic detection the pain was almost too much, and eventually he did lose consciousness for a few days. But the motive was strong enough to keep him sane through the slow healing.

This pain reminds him, weirdly, of something in his youth (a long, long time ago). Like the pain when you're starting to grow and gain height...

Soon the ache grows into dizzying levels and Illidan can do nothing but yell, growl, scream until his lungs burn; he rips and tears everything in his path as he runs, runs aimlessly in the dark night.

He wakes up in a cave. The first few moments he has no recollection of anything, but then the dull ache in his temples makes him recall the horror he experienced. He is relieved when he notices the ache stays very low.

The cave is empty but for the two shredded carcasses of huge spiked basilisks. Were they the previous inhabitants? Well, now they are food, he decides. He starts to gather his long, dark blue and now very messy hair to tie it back but then he stops abruptly like someone just cast Hammer of Justice on him. A cold whirl of panic rises in the pit of his stomach.

He has grown _horns_.

Two huge, thick, curved, ribbed demon horns.

"Elune help me", escapes from his lips.

Several realizations occur synchronously. He cannot ever return to Teldrassil. No moonwell will heal him now. His own kin will probably banish him from their sight. What about his followers? They might not be that alarmed as they dabble with the same energies as he does and some are probably, he realizes now, on the same path towards the demonic. "We need to be even more disciplined and careful than before", he mutters.

And then--

 _Tyrande_.

His heart cries as he shakes the thought of his unrequited love of a millennia, now certainly and utterly lost from him. The ferocious high priestess would smite him down faster than he could say "murloc" if he were to appear in front of her with demon horns sticking from his forehead.

(Also she's married to Illidan's insufferably righteous brother, who is probably going to forsake him as well, so there’s that.)

He has never felt this lonely.

"Well, demon, are you going to eat those or can I saw their spikes off first?"

Illidan sees only a silhouette, as the person approaching is definitely not a demon. The silhouette has horns, though. For a short half second that actually makes him feel better about his own new appendages. He knows it's a priest. Holy energy stings him like Skethyl berry juice on a wound. That's new.

"Or are the spikes a delicacy - I wouldn't know, different tastes and culture and all that."

Amidst the jovial small talk Illidan can feel the gathering of holy energies.

"Stay your spell, draenei. I'm no demon," he growls and slowly gets up from his sad hunched position. He hears a small gasp and remembers he's taller than even the tallest elves. That sometimes seems to intimidate people. Add horns, and you have some explaining to do.

"Could have fooled me... Except, wait, no, you couldn't, _demon_ ", says the slender figure of a female draenei, now stepping a bit farther from him, still preparing to cast a probably massive spell.

"I'm a _demon_ _hunter_. You might not have heard of us, there are yet only a few. We use demonic energies to fight the Legion, thus sometimes appearing like them. But I assure you I am a night elf", Illidan says in his most tranquil tone. That takes some effort, as he is still distraught and incredulous of his new shape.

"Darling, I've met a demon hunter. He did not have horns." She has the spell now gathered between her hands. It shines bright yellow and hurts his eyesockets.

"Neither did I, until today", Illidan mutters, preparing to lose the argument. He looks around for his twin blades, but they are not in the cave. _What on Azeroth happened last night?_

The holy spell hits him like an infernal from the sky, only it hurts a lot more and makes him lose his footing.

" _What_ did you say?" Asks the priest, sounding perplexed.

"What, more chatting? I thought you already decided to exorcise me." He stands up and dusts what remains of his clothing. _Wait, where is my tunic? Did I rip all my clothes as well last night?_ , he ponders. The after-effect of the holy spell itches all over him.

"Well, alright, I do have some doubt of your demonic nature now. All of them, even the leaders, are aggressive and downright stupid. You seem to have some sense in you... yet. Did you say you grew those horns just now, today?"

”Not on purpose."

"How does something like that happen, then? Is it a disease?"

"I have never heard of anything like this, so your guess is as good as mine. Although I assume it has a lot to do with our excessive use of fel energy."

"Our? Are there more demon hunters here?"

"I've... lost my comrades. We are but few. We have a foothold in the east, near Karabor."

"You use the old name. Who _are_ you?" She asks, a speck of warmth and politeness now in her voice.

"My name wouldn't mean anything to you, I'm sure. We come from Azeroth. I am from Darnassus, night elven capital city in Kalimdor. We are allies to the humans of Honor Hold and the Wildhammer dwarves." He deliberately omits the fact that he hasn't been in touch with the mentioned people in decades.

"I see. In that case I owe you an apology, mister demon hunter. My name is Nafi. Would you like to stay in this charming cave or could I offer you a meal and a bath, maybe?" Her cocked head and smirk are so relaxed and friendly Illidan laughs, despite his condition.

"I do seem to be in need of some refreshing."

"Don't get me wrong, I do like the rugged style, but the gore and the dust might be a bit much!"

 _Is she_ flirting _with me?_ , he thinks, amazed. That would be the first time in years. His mission and burning hatred for the Legion had consumed all his time and thoughts, and his troops, his comrades, well... If there were any feelings or attraction, none had acted on those. They had had too much to achieve to have time for luxuries.

They walk out of the cave and in the sunlight Illidan notices they are close to the Altar of Shatar. He assumes, correctly, that this is where the draenei is taking him. He allows the remainder of his mundane sight to inspect the priest. She is curvy and slender, and she has small, almost cute horns. Her hooves click on the stones and her hips sway when she walks. Now that her holy spells aren’t active, he can also smell her… Quite surprisingly Illidan feels attracted to her, but he dismisses the impulse immediately. He knows it must be the toil of all that has happened, the feeling of loneliness, the transformation, her unexpected friendliness.

Although, truthfully, she _is_ gorgeous. And they both have horns, he wouldn't feel as weird with her as he would with an elf now. Illidan chuckles as these frivolous thoughts pop in his head like he was a youngster again.

"I do need to convince my elders of you not being a demon. Walk beside me, so they don't think you're chasing me. We arrive shortly."

"Yes, I know the place", Illidan says.

"You demon hunters must be affiliated to rogues, if you know so much of us and this land but we haven't seen your movements at all. Lucky for us you happen to be on our side.... Or at least against our enemies."

"You have nothing to fear from us. We are on a secret mission against the Legion, and we hope it stays secret. The demons might be stupid but the leaders behind them are certainly not."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Nafi has been mesmerized by this weird apparition, even though she shows a brave front. She has met some night elves in Shattrath and this one _does_ look like them. The one other demon hunter, Altruis, was a night elf too. He also had the same kind of rag covering his eyes, and when she had learned why that was, she had been horrified.

None of the other elves had muscles like this one, though. Her gaze slips to his huge biceps and she suppresses a sigh. It's one of her favourite features in men, but this is the first time she has deemed a non-draenei attractive. _Is it the horns? It cannot be the horns! They are a_ tragedy _to this demon hunter, not his normal body part!_

And she likes his voice. He has been talking quietly, apparently trying to be less threatening to her, but she catches herself imagining his voice in full boom. She has a bit of a thing for dominant males, and even when this one behaves carefully now, it is evident he is a leader and a fierce fighter. _Ooh, I wouldn't mind seeing him in action..._

"Do they hurt?" she asks.

"Yes", he rumbles. There's that hint of power again, in his voice.

”Poor thing. You think I could heal—”

”I have a suspicion holy spells in all forms only do me harm now. If you have a shaman or a druid somewhere, they could try.”

”Yes, of course we have a shaman.”

They arrive at the Altar, which is a small town despite it’s historic name. Draenei and krokul guards are lined at the gate, looking scared and ready to attack.

”Hold your weapons, brothers and sisters. He is not with the Legion!”

”How can you say so, Nafi? Look at him!” yells the captain.

”Nlissa, you know I’m not stupid, don’t you? I’ve examined him. You can all hear his tale if you let him bathe and eat first. He is a demon _hunter_.”

”I thought there was only one of those in the world.”

”Apparently it’s become a trend lately. Now let us pass and find Enkeril for me, would you, darling?"

Nafi escorts Illidan to a hut where she asks two children to warm some water and fetch bathing oils. She goes off to find him a change of clothes - draenei men are big too, the shirt might be a bit of a tight fit but that only makes her giggle by herself.

When she returns, the shaman is at the door of the hut, waiting.

”Didn’t dare enter without me, dear?” she smiles at the old broken draenei.

”Well, you know, he looks a bit scary…”

”I know, I know”, she winks at him and enters the hut the shaman in tow. Their guest is sitting in a corner holding his new horns.

”They don’t come off, do they?” she smirks. The krokul shaman gasps at her playful tone, expecting the stranger to get angry.

”Unfortunately no. Do yours?” That makes Nafi laugh.

”This is Enkeril, our shaman. Now, if nature spells also hurt, don’t bite him. Or you get a load of some holy on top of it.”

”What do you people think I am, a beast?” Illidan rumbles, rising up to his full height. The shaman jerks back in fear but Nafi just looks at the horned elf, a judging _tsk_ forming on her lips. Illidan is about to say something but then he smells her. First he had thought she’s like that all the time - must drive the males crazy constantly - but now he detects a change. _She’s getting aroused because of me_. He turns his face towards her and she looks away, a hint of warmth on her cheeks.

”I brought you some clothes, if you wish to wear more. Now, let him heal you and you can then take that bath.”

Fortunately for everyone nature spells don’t have any conflict with the fel, and the ache on the roots of Illidan’s horns is soothed to a somewhat bearable level. Their work done, both draenei are about to leave the hut. Illidan calls the priest just as she’s in the doorway.

”Nafi.” He lets a hint of command leak into his voice, not completely sure why. She stops before turning back to him and he smells her arousal growing. _I see, she likes that._

”Yes?” she answers, turning towards him. Her eyes narrow for a second when she sees his hands on his belt, ready to undress. The loincloth does not cover much and she already has some idea of his proportions. She looks back to his face hurriedly. _He can’t see everything normally, can he? I need to ask him that later._

”Thank you”, Illidan says, simply.

”Anytime, darling”, the endearment slips out before she can catch it - she uses it with everyone familiar but now, somehow, it seems to be out of place. Or too much on the nose.

Illidan lets a small laugh indicating he likes her style. He starts to pull the cloth down like he had forgotten she is still there and she leaves the hut fast.

 _Damn that man! He still might be up to no good even if he’s not a demon, and here I am lusting over him like a girl. Stupid libido, would you wait at least until I’ve confirmed his loyalties?!_ Nafi marches to the former altar building now serving as their town hall. Some people are gathered there around the map table.

”Archenon poros”, she says as she leans to look what they have there. Two huge glowing blades are set in the middle of the table. They are not normal swords but curved and have an edge that goes on from end to end, handles in the middle.

”The night watchers found these early in the morning. We are not sure if they are demonic”, says one of the elders.

”Where did they find them?” Nafi enquires. They tell her the location, and that there were animal carcasses and broken trees around them. _It’s near the cave_ , she thinks to herself.

 

***

 

Illidan undresses the few rags he has on and descends into the warm bath. It feels good, he has been filthy for days. You don't really have time for hygiene or other comforts when you're hunting monsters in a deserted pile of rocks which Draenor had become. He washes himself with the scented oils the draenei had left there and thinks, surprisingly relaxed, of the priest. She must not have realised that by now his sight is almost as normal as it used to be before the self-mutilation - his other senses make up for the lack of details. He could deduce her blushing by the temperature of her skin, which he can see, and because the draenei also have glowing eyes like all the elves, he can easily see where she is looking towards.

 _She was considering what I'd be like to mate with_ , he smirks to himself, his old vanity and pride swelling. He used to be adored and loved by many of the young highborne elves when he was still living with his kin, studying magic. _Truthfully, I wouldn't mind knowing her a bit deeper either..._

He feels something else starting to swell, and decides it's time to get out of the bath. He rises and dries himself, looking for the clothes he had been given. _How did she phrase it? "_ If _you wish to wear more"?_ He decides he wishes only to wear the knee-length light pants, it is warm after all, and a certain priest can enjoy the rest of the scenery without fabric obstacles. He manages to tie his dark hair up behind the huge newborn horns and the blindfold after that.

 

***

 

Scented in oils Illidan doesn't notice that Nafi has been at the doorway for a good few minutes. She was on her way to check on him when she stopped at the door seeing him rising from the bathtub. Now she's hiding, leaning on the wall of the ante-room. Her cheeks are burning. She saw _everything_ , and everything was beautiful, purple and half erect. Her heart's thumping fast and she fears the demon-flavored night elf, as she calls him to herself, will hear it soon. She's soaking in her hems.

Clearing her throat and picking up her courage she steps into the doorway. The demon hunter wears only the pants she gave him and those too are on the tight side. She tries to keep her gaze on his face, failing at times.

"Oh, so your skin is _purple!_ Nice to know the bath took away some grime", she jokes. He turns around to face her and now as she has stepped closer he can smell her. _Dear Elune, she smells even more enticing than before. Is it truly because of me or is she just in a... good mood?_ Also her cheeks seem to be very hot.

"I do not know the color of your skin. Are the draenei blue or purple or green? I never met one before I... decided on my destiny." His voice is husky and deep and she likes it very much.

"Green, never! We are mostly from blue to almost white-skinned, sometimes purple. My tone is light blue". She smiles, relieved - _so he doesn't see blushing either!_

"I cannot see colors unless they glow like spells or magic or certain races' eyes. But I can detect temperatures very easily".

 _Damn_.

"Come, let's go eat. The evening's feast is ready. It is not much, but we will manage."

"Tomorrow I could hunt something to eat, if need be", Illidan offers as they walk side by side towards the hall.

"We do not want to eat anything that's been tainted by the fel. The closest clean animals are in Terokkar, and that is a two day journey. Our hunters will return tomorrow, do not worry."

"Then I shouldn't consume your supplies. I can survive on the meat that roams here."

"You should not. It will not be good for you in the long run."

"Yes, I suppose you're right", he admits. And then a thought strikes him. _She might not be able to bear the touch of my skin if she's sensitive to fel._

The whole village dines with good cheer and the draenei seem to have accepted their peculiar guest. They talk about the plans to cleanse some areas nearby and how there have been no Legion attacks in weeks. Illidan listens and eats only enough to survive. At nightfall they show him a bed where he could sleep. He refuses courteously.

"I will sleep outside like I've done for ages." _If I had my glaives I'd go patrol_ , he thinks darkly.

"At least take this blanket", Nafi insists. He flashes her a smile and it makes her heart skip. She accompanies him outside on the yard where he takes a place cross-legged, leaning on one of the buildings.

"I lost my weapons last night. I should go look for them, but I might indulge in a night's rest before that."

She does not say anything about the blades. She still has doubts about giving something that lethal to a demonlike stranger. Maybe later.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Nafi wakes up in the middle of the night to a horrible roaring sound. She is up immediately, dressed in ten seconds - decades of training having shaped her into a survivalist. She takes her staff and runs outside. Most of the villagers, elders and guards are on the yard. The bright green glow illuminates the whole Altar and the sounds of struggle are terrible. She runs further and then sees what everyone is looking at, transfixed.

Just outside the gates is the biggest felhound she has ever seen, green and spiky and leaking fel, bigger than their huts. It has two heads and horrible rows of teeth.

The demon hunter is fighting it alone. Some guards are at the gate in defensive positions, two are hunched and near dying. Nafi hurries towards them and starts to heal them. When they are not critical anymore she nudges them back towards the Altar. She turns to look at the fight, fear in her gut.

The demon hunter is running around the huge dog, casting powerful spells that Nafi recognizes as arcane as well as some fel. So he is a mage? The spells hit the beast straight into its heart and head, and they seem to weaken it but it keeps attacking and trying to bite its opponent's head off. The night elf grunts and yells as he dodges the bites almost too late.

"Give me weapons, a sword or two, anything!" he yells, not having time to look anywhere but the monster. He seems to move faster than he should be able to, but Nafi sees he is getting low on mana. _He wasn't yet in his best health either._ She runs back to the elders. 

"The weapons! We need to give them to him!"

The elder Hathain takes only a second to hesitate and then he understands. He yells a command to the nearest guards to go fetch the curved blades.

"They are his?"

"Yes, I think so. I think they contain a part of his strength", Nafi huffs and runs with the guards carrying the huge weapons. At the gate she sees the demon hunter using almost the last tricks a mage could use to survive. She shields the two guards with her protection spells and rushes them to carry the swords to their owner.

"Demon hunter! You might want to use these!" she yells on top of her lungs. He hears her and when he sees the weapons he jumps to them almost as quickly and lightly as if he had wings. The guards run back to safety.

A visible change happens when the demon hunter grabs the twin blades. The weapons start to glow green and so do his eyesockets through the blindfold. Nafi can feel even from a distance how a surge of strong magic gathers around and inside the demonic night elf. It reaches a peak and when the fel hound lunges at him again, he jumps up above it and crashes on it's head with a force she has never seen before, a wave of fel energy exploding on the contact. The dog whines and roars as the demon hunter hits it repeatedly with the blades, with unnatural speed. At times the blades and the fighter seem just a blur of green. He roars with animalistic rage as he hits the monster for the final time, making it collapse lifeless on the ground, bleeding green blood.

Nafi is panting and her undergarments are irreparably soaked. She has never wanted anyone as fiercely as she now wants this demon hunter. His movements were like an elaborate dance in the air, his power can be felt like an aura around him. He is standing tall and proud before his prey, glistening of fel green and sweat, and Nafi wants to jump his bones _now_.

The villagers wake from their stupor and start cheering uninhibitedly. The horror has turned into a victory and everyone is laughing and some are crying with relief. The elders start shooing the younger and eventually everyone back to their bedchambers. Hathain approaches Illidan slowly and when the demon hunter puts his blades on his back and turns towards the elder smiling, the old draenei bows to him and takes his hand in thankfulness.

"We are forever grateful to you, stranger. None of us heard the approach of that monster before you were already fighting it. It would have been the end of us."

"Go back and rest. There are no other attackers nearby", the hero says loudly to everyone.

"How do you know this?" asks Hathain.

"I can detect demons from miles away. I saw this one even before it was in the field ahead. You can rest easy now."

The villagers go back to their huts and soon the dark night of the Altar is again silent. Illidan returns to the center of the village and sees not everyone went to bed yet. He can smell her arousal stronger than before and it's intoxicating. She just stands there in the middle of the courtyard looking perplexed.

"Are you alright?" he asks, walking to her.

"What is your name, demon hunter?" she demands in a tone that spells determination.

"Illidan."

"Illidan. Are you going to stand watch all night?"

"No, I don't think I need to."

"That was... beautiful", she says, her cheeks emanating heat.

"...You jest, priest."

"No. I could have watched you fight endlessly. A girl could be satisfied by that sight alone", she flirts straightforward. She knows he knows, and she knows he wants her too. Unless the bulge in the formerly white now green pants is from the pleasurable fight against the hound of fel.

"Are you completely satisfied now, then?" Illidan asks, voice low and intimate, while moving closer to her. Her cheeks burn and her breath is quick. It has been decades since he did this particular dance but he is starting to remember the steps.

"I could do with a little more, but without the swords."

She leads him to her hut and when they get inside he drops the warglaives to the ground and slams her against a wall.

"I've loved your smell from the first moment you smashed my head with your spell", he growls and she gasps, realizing he has known her condition all this time. Illidan crashes his mouth against hers and she kisses him back with a lust so ardent he almost loses his mind. They both moan when their bodies press against each other. She slides her hands on his muscled forearms, sighing with admiration and want.

"You seem to like them", he laughs.

"Oh, _yes_ ", she admits and squeezes his biceps. He picks her up and carries the giggling priest to her bed. He puts her down and crawls over her, dominating. Her laugh is breathless and becomes a moan when Illidan's mouth finds her neck. He grazes her skin with his fangs and licks till her ear.

His tight pants are beginning to feel uncomfortable.

”Can — can we be slow — _later?”_ she suggests, panting, her hands already yanking the laces of his pants.

”As you wish”, he rasps grinning and joins in her quest. He rises to undress completely and she gasps happily at the sight of his full erection, hard, leaking and _very_ nicely formed.

”Oh, _yes_ ”, slips from her. He chuckles at that.

”I’m happy you approve.”

”Not only do I approve, I will also thoroughly _have_ that”, Nafi exclaims.

Illidan yanks up the hems of her robes with her enthusiastic co-operation and inhales her scent deeply.

”I want to taste you, priest”, he growls.

”Please — later — I need it now!” She demands, pulling the rest of her clothes finally off over her head. Her perky breasts bounce as she leans on her back.

”Really, little draenei? Are you sure you are prepared for me?” His deep voice tickles her pleasure even higher.

”I have been ready for you all day.”

”I _know_.”

He leans his horned head between her thighs, licks a long, wet, pressured lick from her core to her breasts and rises face to face with her. His rock hard cock slides over her nub, over her swollen, slick labia. She whines and her hips jerk.

Illidan retreats a bit and enters her with a slow, steady push that makes them both moan long. Her warm walls stretch and embrace his length deliciously; his girth feels heavenly to her when he slides all the way in. Nafi gasps and whines when he’s fully sheathed inside her. Their skin seems to crackle with low lightning, like a residue of a war between fel and holy. It tickles and heightens their sensations.

She takes a hold of his strong arms, he leans on them on the bed. Together they find a rhythm that is relentless and indulging at the same time. Strands of Illidan's dark hair fall on his temples and on her hot cheeks.

"More, faster, give it to me!", she demands, panting in delirium.

"You little devourer", he grunts in her ear and gives her exactly what she wants. In the midst of his fast, deep thrusts she grabs his buttocks and lifts her hooved legs up, knees bent. That makes him hit her in the Spot of Seeing Stars - she gasps and whines, blinded, mouth open, as her orgasm deliciously rolls over her. Illidan feels it as a wave of emotion and warmth and burning holy energy, and almost painfully he comes with her, with the force of decades in celibacy. He growls through his teeth, fists clenched as his swollen cock pumps his seed inside her. It hurts but he loves every second of it.

Nafi yelps - his fel magic burns inside her, feeling like corruption but somehow starting her orgasm anew, making her quim spasm more violently than before.

She sees bright green.

They stay for a while like that, sweaty and nested one inside another, embracing, waiting for their breathing to slow down. Then he pulls out gently and she makes a small sound of loss and laughter. They lie next to each other, his juices slowly leaking and wetting the insides of her thighs.

Illidan cannot avoid the subject any longer. He leans on his arms and faces her.

"Have I corrupted you now, priest?" There's tenderness in his deep voice.

"I definitely have to go through some kind of ritual after this", she answers. Illidan is surprised to hear a bit of humor in it.

"You do not sound worried", he states.

"Well... I can always become a _shadow_ priest."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: I did a thing! If you want visual, comic-like companions to this story, here's a link (until they decide it breaks copyright laws and take them down):  
> https://www.deviantart.com/buntheridon/gallery/67410553/Of-Fel-and-Holy
> 
> Chapter 1 = Pics 1-2, Chapter 2 = Pic 3, Chapter 3 = Pics 4-7

 

They wake up early. Nafi knows they have an hour before anyone starts to miss her in her responsibilities. They both sneak to clean themselves in the adjoined bathrooms. She has this unfamiliar ache inside her, more magical than physical in nature, and she feels a need to purify herself. Silently she invokes a small holy spell that tingles around her skin before being absorbed by the ache. She exhales with relief when the spell starts to heal her. _Maybe it would be possible to get accustomed to the fel through shadow studies._ She wasn't kidding last night. _This man is worth a bit of pain and struggles_ , she admits, cheeks burning.

When she gets back to the room, Illidan is standing in the middle of the room, lost in thought it seems. She eyes his muscular back, tight buttocks and his huge horns, and likes what she sees. She extends her right hand and slides just her index finger slowly from his neck to the low of his back. He jolts slightly. 

"Tired, demon hunter?" 

"Not at all, priest."

Illidan turns towards her and she sees more of what she quite likes. They grin at each other, although Nafi still isn't certain if he sees it or not. He comes closer, and towering in front her he touches her cheek. She leans in the caress, purring. He slowly reaches her horn.

"So you grew these while you were young?", he asks, caressing the horn tenderly.

"Yes, we have them around the age of five."

"They are beautiful on you."

"I like yours as well, but I understand if you do not."

"I see no other way than to get used to them, eventually." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I see them as very good handles", she says, smirking. It takes a few seconds, and then the night elf bursts in laughter.

"Oh, you little---"

She doesn't have time to react, he's faster than almost anything. He scoops her in his arms by her rear and lifts her up, up until she finds herself sitting on his shoulders. His face is on her crotch. She giggles until her back is again bumped on the wall. Illidan takes a good hold of her buttocks and opens his mouth. She gasps and her hands fly to his horns, grabbing them like she'd fall without them. She crosses her legs around his neck.

His mouth devours her, his tongue slides roughly over her sensitive parts and he lets a low moan at times, loving her scent and taste. Nafi pants and tries to keep her voice down, mostly failing. She cannot for the life of her remember why she insisted on skipping this part yesterday. She's almost climaxing already when the demon hunter stops, moves his lips just an inch off of her, and waits. She lets out a frustrated laugh when she sees him smiling slyly, licking his lips. They are gleaming.

"Please..."

"Not too fast now", he teases. He keeps her pressed against the hut wall, his broad shoulders supporting her. She's almost trapped there.

Nafi yanks herself towards his lips by her grip on the glorious curved demon handles on his head. He grunts at the unfamiliar feeling but then decides to concentrate on what's in front of him. He takes her again in his mouth, slowly, sucking gently. She whines. His horns are rougher than a draenei's and they exude fel - her palms are getting abrasions. But she keeps her grip.

His other hand snakes from her bottom to the base of her thick tail. Somehow it seems a good place to take a hold of. A surprised howl escapes her lips and she comes, convulsing, strong thighs squeezing Illidan deaf for a moment. Smiling, he kisses her flower until she's all spent.

"So, this here is a sensitive one, is it?" he teases, caressing the base of her tail and nearing her anus with his fingers.

"Aahh! No -- don't -- no more -- please--" she gasps, spasming some more because of his touch.

"Tempting..."

He can feel her gathering holy energy in her palms. It burns his newborn horns just enough to remind of her power against him specifically. Somehow it makes him want her even more. Like taming an especially rare and venomous beast...

He releases his hold and she slides from his shoulders, hooves touching the floor with a click. Her legs wobble a bit and she chuckles, leaning on the wall and on his strong arms. She is faced with his painfully hard erection - not literally _faced_ but almost, since he is much taller than her. Her hands snake around it and Illidan hisses. She looks at his face and the expression he has starts her arousal again. _I have not yet recovered, how is this even possible..._

She drops to her knees and Illidan lets a moan realizing what she's about to do. He knows she can't possibly fit it in her mouth but even the thought of her lips on it makes him twitch.

She loves the sheer power of his cock. She can feel on the skin of her sensitive healer's palms the pressure, the heat, the want and the hardness, his fast heartbeat in its veins. The daunting fel radiates from every bit of his skin. She slowly slides her fingers on his shaft. Even when she doesn't intend it the holy energy still seeps from her and it makes the demon hunter bite his teeth. It stings, yet he loves it, wants to suffer it.

She takes the engorged tip of his member in her mouth, slowly, slowly... gently licking it on the way. Then she sucks it in, eats it like a Tigule and Foror's best cone that's about to melt. Illidan moans and leans above her on the wall for support. _Oh Loa that feels heavenly._ She wets her lips more and takes him in again, just an inch, maybe two. He's too thick to even consider going further.

She loves this feeling of being totally gagged and in a way at his mercy in this situation. She is trapped between the wall and his cock. He could, if he so wished, fuck her mouth until she lost consciousness. His demonlike appearance and fel aura remind her of his potent threat while she still trusts him, instinctively, so much as to let herself be in this vulnerable position. Her inner thighs are freshly slick again.

Illidan knows this. He is amazed at the priest's trust and also how damn much he loves this position. He suppresses a strong urge to push into her sweet mouth. It would be so easy, it's right there... He doesn't want to suffocate her, yet he _needs_ \--

Before Nafi even realizes it, she is slammed on her bed. The fear and the lust make a wonderfully exhilarating cocktail. He enters her without more ceremony, perfectly fitting in her welcoming warm slickness. They both moan. Their opposing magic sizzle in the contact but somehow it again settles on a bearable level.

”You play a dangerous game, priestess”, he grunts while thrusting deep.

”I know”, is all she can utter between sobs and moans of pleasure. She’s already at the edge again, her hands trying to grab his back for purchase. Their frenzy is animalistic, she meets his hips at the same relentless speed, urges him on with little breathless noises. _Damn, I have needed a lay like this for years_ , Nafi catches herself thinking right before her blinding climax starts. Illidan releases right after, biting her neck like a beast in heat. She yells in delight, an overwhelming surge of energy washing over them both. His fel semen inside her burns hot and cold and makes her orgasm go on and on.

He has never felt anything so satisfying as to come inside this draenei. He feels a certain sense of owning and claiming he has never felt before with anyone.

If they could have seen themselves from the outside, they'd have seen an explosion of golden and bright green mixed together.

_"Release our priest immediately or we will start purging you, demon hunter!"_ Comes from outside their hut.

"Apparently we were not silent enough", the priest laughs, cheeks red with exhaustion and pleasure. "How brave they are, my darlings."

"And stupid. They _did_ _see_ me last night", Illidan grunts full of masculine pride, the coupling making him forget his manners for a spell. 

"Tsk! They do have their pride too, you know."

"I know. Forgive me", he grins. He pulls out gently and Nafi gets up to put on some robe.

"Everything is all right, Hathain! No need for drastic measures!" she yells back from the ante-room.

_"How do we know he's not making you say that by force?"_

Nafi peeks out from the front door, smiling at the gathered guards who all seem frightened and a bit sleepy.

"He has done nothing but please me, if you catch my meaning. I do need to revisit my shadow magic books else this might turn me to fel as well."

Some guards gasp, some blush, some laugh heartily with relief. They are all her friends and co-workers, in a village this small everyone knows everyone else. The elder makes a theatrical disapproving noise accompanied with a half-smile.

"There are less straightforward people living here too, my dear. You might consider moving to the guest house behind the hill." He laughs.

"We did not mean to... disturb."

"I'm sure. Now, we have a meeting after first meal, see you there?"

"Absolutely!"

She sneaks back inside, cheeks now hot from embarrassment. She flashes Illidan a wide grin which is reciprocated readily.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sort of a lead-in - more fun times later, I promise. Inspired by the first chapter of "The ABOs of Azeroth" by RunMild. A companion "comic" for this chapter and the next (spoilers!) can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/buntheridon/art/Of-fel-and-holy-08-chapter-5-767972203

 

The old Altar of Sha'tar was bustling with people. After joining forces with the Aldor the little village had become an important stop for the adventurers and heroes who gathered in Shadowmoon Valley for the war.

For it was a full war with Kil’jaeden’s demon army now. The Legion had conquered the massive ruins of Karabor as their fortress and headquarters. There was a rumor they had a new commander, someone fearsome and strategically gifted, since in the last months the demon attacks had become increasingly difficult to foresee and they were spread throughout Shadowmoon, some even reaching Terokkar.

Hathain the elder led the newest packs of heroes to the inn and to the camp of tents that had been arranged in the courtyard. With enough fighters and healers the Alliance would soon lead an army to the Black Temple - that's what Karabor was called now. Before the main assault they intended to send a smaller fighting party to go and try to breach its walls. There seemed to be no way of getting any information from inside the Temple by traditional espionage or infiltration. All scouts and spies had either been killed and then brutally displayed near the Altar or had vanished without a word. The whole campaign would be a shot in the dark without the risk, maybe even a sacrifice, of sending a smaller group to get _some_ knowledge.

An Alliance force called The Sons of Lothar and their commander Danath Trollbane had taken lead of the gathered forces. They were hoping to leave with the whole army in a week, depending on the information the scout attack would gather. What Nafi couldn't figure out was why no-one mentioned the demon hunters. It was like nobody had ever heard of them. Because she wasn't in the war council, she only talked about her concerns in the private.

"I do not understand it. The whole point of becoming like them was to be able to infiltrate the Legion. _They_ would be able to get inside information..."

”You might be right, dear. But you said there were only a handful of them - and the Temple is the most dangerous place there is in this world right now. Maybe if there had been more…”, the draenei elder answered patiently.

"What you mean to say is you think they're all probably dead, or imprisoned for life. Or worse - turned into demons.”

"Well, it isn't in my power to say anything for certain."

She huffed and returned to her studies. Her tasks consisted of accompanying and healing the night watchers and training healers for the oncoming main battle. In her own time she studied shadow magic.

Sometimes, mostly late at night, when all was quiet and all the tasks were done, her mind had the time to let thoughts and feelings wander. She hated those moments. Daily she tried to exhaust herself into such a state that at night she would just collapse straight to deep sleep. Sometimes it did not work.

The demon hunter had left the village in search of the remainder of his group. He needed to find out which of them had survived the attack and he needed to warn them about the possible consequences of submerging oneself too deep into fel.

That was a year and two months ago. Sometimes at night the yearning got so bad she wanted to scream. Proud and practical as she was though, she did not. Instead she let her tears fall silently on the probability of his demise and then masturbated furiously on the memory of his lovely huge cock, his perfect deep voice and the way the fel gave her skin blisters.

She had not taken a lover since. How could anyone ever compare? Also, she didn't really have the time.

Two days before the reconnaissance group is to be sent off she was asked to join the campaign. They needed more healers and she was highly skilled and praised by everyone. She agreed immediately, having secured two promising priest trainees as her replacement.

The day dawned as all days do in Shadowmoon: Overcast, with a chance of infernals. The advance party, two groups of forty men, women and others, started the march towards their possible doom and death. Kil’jaeden, the legendary Eredar demon lord that they were warring against, had never been seen in Draenor. They just had to assume he was in Karabor, and it was him they wanted defeated. He seemed to have some kind of chaotic plan to take over the entire Draenor, but all this was old, second hand knowledge and people were merely guessing from the signs and from the increasing demon attacks.

The march didn’t take more than a few hours. The thick ancient draenei-built walls of the former holy Temple loomed over their horizon, now desecrated with demonic flags and paintings. The huge doors stood slightly open, broken into that state permanently. The entrance courtyard was turned into training grounds for the demon army and their allies. It was filled with Dragonmaw orcs flying their Netherdrakes and patrolling demon lords with huge wings. After a short assembly the desperate yet determined intelligence group started their attack against them.

The first hour of demon-whacking and orc-smashing went comparatively well until this flaming blue giant, high as a tower, appeared from inside the Temple. It took down half of the army with two big stomps of its unnatural legs and with geysers it summoned from the ground that burned people dead in an instant. There was also this _feeling_ , a horror that was something new - it wasn’t directly because of the abyssal monster, it was something that hung in the air. Many soldiers abandoned the cause and ran back, the way still open after their initial success.

Nafi doesn’t like this. The task of defeating the demon-giant seems… not impossible. The remaining army - now about fifteen of them - has been able to exhaust it to half of its power. The problem is the ominous air that makes the warriors weak and spellcasters shaky. Nafi assumes her shadow studies are partly the reason why she is able to withstand the curse, although she does feel it and it is not pleasant at all. She has switched her healing towards dispelling and maintaining sanity, and they seem to be doing fine, all things considered. After a tiring, complicated, long fight they are able to destroy the monster. Fatigued, sweaty and half hopeless the remaining soldiers rest huddled in a corner of the training grounds.

”It was madness to come here without any intel!” yells the leader of the other group, a Wildhammer dwarf paladin named Torneolus. Nafi’s group leader Harbinger Saronen gathers them all to talk.

”I agree on the madness but we _are_ the intel gatherers, as warlike as this gathering might seem. We probably do not have much time to rest, the demon lord will soon send more of these mongrels to deal with us. I suggest a vote, since we are so few and the task does seem rather hopeless. Are we to leave with only as much as we know now, or are some of you willing to try some old-fashioned espionage? I have invisibility elixirs with me.”

”There won’t be more information if no-one comes back”, huffs Torneolus.

”Only if it’s to peek inside the Temple there and not much further, then I can come and heal”, Nafi volunteers. She is as exhausted as the ones getting hit, just in a different manner.

In the end Torneolus and Nafi decide to sneak in, just the two of them, agreeing that the less there are the less likely they are to be noticed. The rest are to wait no more than an hour, then head back to the Altar. The two drink the elixirs and set silently towards the slope leading inside. The dark, depressing spell weighs on them even though they are very resilient to it. The paladin seems to bear it well with his holy powers.

Turning a corner they see an empty area, a huge hall with an enormous guardian statue in the middle and with doorways leading left and right in the distant walls. Nafi remembers this used to be the Sanctuary. When they step inside, something freezes them to their spots.

_”How foolish you are, mortals! To come here with such a feeble army.”_

The thundering yet haunting voice sounds all around them, from the ceiling and from inside their minds. Nafi feels something change. She starts to tremble before her mind realizes why.

”You have a spell to free yourself, don’t you? Run!” she hears herself whispering to the dwarf. She turns to him and sees the horror in his eyes. She uses her cooldown to snap him out of it and instinctively the paladin casts himself free of the frozen trap. He looks at her in a mixture of defeat, shame and fear.

”I… I only had that one shot of the spell, I wasn’t thinking…”

”I know, I understand. Run to the others and tell—”

And then the insides of her thighs go slick. She feels _him_ like an aura or a breeze or… a curse.

”Go, go! I’ll stay hidden!” she hurries the paladin, and this time he obeys, reluctantly.

”We’ll come and get you, lass, just you wait there!”

_I don’t think so_ , she muses darkly. Her trembling seems uncontrollable and she needs to take deep breaths. Once she gets a little willpower back she switches to Shadowform. The trap melts by itself but she still cannot move. The heavy spell has either lifted or her specialization somehow counters it, or merges into it. Either way, it eases her only slightly. The anticipation, the fear and the incapacitating lust keep her almost as still as the trap did.

”Nice camp you have here! Did you find your troops?” she taunts at the air in general, trusting that she doesn’t need to yell to be heard.

_”I can smell you from across the whole Temple, you know that, little draenei?”_

Nafi’s breath hitches and her core throbs with such force she has to bend over like in pain. She can hear the familiar husk in the voice, even if it sounds more like a demon now. Her mind is racing.

_I need to choose my words and actions so he does not kill me. I need to buy time for my comrades. I need to stay calm. He did not use my name, that might mean he is here as a spy, or it might mean he does not remember me, or that I am insignificant to him. I should not use his name in any case. I need to remember the shadow spells._

_I need him to fuck me._

_”I might come and taste you myself”,_ the voice growls menacingly. Nafi gasps, her lust messing her priorities completely.

A towering demon-horned figure emerges from the doorway to her left. It has fel-green glowing tattoos all over the bare chest, glowing eyes and hooved feet. It walks towards her from the shadows.

”Are you sending more demons to kill me? How original! I wasn’t at all tired of those yet!” Nafi yells, shivering and desperate. Her jaw drops when she sees a familiar grin.

_Illidan._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Looks like non-con at first but is not - how to warn this without spoiling, eh?)

Nafi glances at Illidan from his hooves to his horns. He looks terrifying, his face and arms full of scars, his expression a testament of the horrors in this place. The fear hasn’t left her yet but her raging desire more than covers it. She is furious at herself. _My body is acting like I were an animal in heat - he can smell me and and I cannot know if he’s soulless or not! I might just get violated and slaughtered by a demon with his likeness._

”Have you heard of these things called the clothes? A shirt perhaps?”

”Are you trying to be brave, mortal? It won’t get you far”, Illidan laughs mockingly, voice rumbling and low. ”You know what happens to anyone who comes here.”

”Well, actually, we _don’t_ know, that’s why we—”

”Silence!” he commands, looming over her. She feels the pressure of the dark spell once more. _So it was his doing..._

She looks him in the glowing eye sockets under the blindfold and tries to assess whether or not he has any of his old self left. Her eyes catch the huge bulge under the loincloth and she gasps.

”I’ll show you what happens to them, little draenei”, he hisses and drags her by her neck. He throws her on the stairs that lead up to the statue’s feet. She yells in pain, his fel touch burning her skin slightly.

”If you happen to be to my liking, I might not kill you today”, he growls, smirking with sharp demon teeth while yanking her robes up with no finesse. Nafi finally snaps out of her stupor and starts collecting the biggest holy aggressive spell she knows.

The demonic Illidan laughs.

”Good, it tries to fight! This will be even more amusing!” Before she is ready he interrupts the spell easily and leans over her, locks her arms in the steel grip of his huge hands and bites her under her ear, drawing blood. She struggles until Illidan licks over the bite like he did on their first night. A shiver runs through her whole being.

_”Be convincing. I need to do all this.”_

His low whisper is barely audible. He grabs her by the waist and carries her up the stairs. She can now see glowing red and green eyes in the distance at all directions, on an unseen balcony above them, in the doorways.

 _Convincing, eh?_ She muses, relief flooding over her. _How do I know if his other victims liked it in the end? Also, can all demons detect smells as he can...?_

Illidan unceremonially drops her face down on the platform at the end of the steps and laughs like a villain. She tries to turn, tries to seriously struggle with all her strength but he keeps her in place with one hand pressed to her lower back. His touch burns her skin. She starts casting Smite but he interrupts it with a flick of his fingers. _Incredible_. He was nowhere this powerful a year ago.

”Go on, struggle, tiny priest. I’ll have you all the same”, he mocks like she was a horrified victim. He lifts her hems and exposes her buttocks to the voyeristic demon audience. Nafi gasps, scandalized but at the same time so aroused it aches. Before she can react he rips her soaked underpants in shreds.

Illidan grabs her by the waist and yanks her ass towards him. She yelps, mostly of lust. He moves her thick tail on the side and sinks his engorged cock hilt deep inside her.

She howls and arches her back. To the onlooking demons who usually are not the brightest creatures in Titan creation, this performance looks like their commander just subjugated a delicious-looking draenei girl and is now taking her by force, which is the correct demon way. They are drooling over her curves as much as her supposed suffering. What they don’t know is that Illidan’s member pushes into a soft, slick, awaiting warmth and that said draenei girl has been wanking to the thought of this exact act for over a year.

Illidan moans in sheer delight but immediately turns it into a dominating growl. He thrusts into her with vigor and harsh pace. She tries to make her moans sound like cries of agony, but it’s difficult to concentrate when your fantasies are being fulfilled. His cock feels _fantastic_ , maybe even grown in size since their last tryst.

He grabs the base of her tail and secretly rubs his thumb onto her anus. Nafi weils and comes like Lunar fireworks, eyes crackling green as Illidan, groaning, fills her with his fel seed. She can’t stop panting for several minutes and remembers to mask it into sobs. Illidan pulls out and tosses her on his shoulder. Right now she couldn’t care less if all the devils in the world saw her leaking cum juices all over her thighs.

”I’ll keep her. Put her in the Den!” he yells and drops her in front of an enchanted looking door.

Core still pulsing, Nafi lets herself drift into tired and satisfied haze while two succubi escort her to a harem.

 

*****

 

Illidan has a hard time keeping his face in check while marching sovereignly through the Temple corridors back to his commander’s quarters. For over a year nothing has interrupted his rising in the ranks of demons. It has required scheming, violence, murders and besting the previous commanders through duels. He has kept his heart enclosed in a semi-permanent icy state, his actions mainly motivated by his scalding need for revenge rather than any nobler feeling. 

Finding out - by smelling her no less! - that Nafi had entered the ruins had reminded him painfully that he still indeed had a heart. The weakening curse he put over the area had been a last minute’s desperate idea - it weakened his troops more than the adventurers by design. Luckily punishing his demons without an explanation was what he always did.

He passes a group of cackling imps who cheer at him. Without slowing his pace he blasts them into the Void with his Eye Beam. _Insufferable nuisances._

Being able to meet and touch her again after such a long time has him euphoric. It’s going to be difficult to appear harsh and assertive when he almost feels like dancing. Though it’s only some twenty minutes since their coupling, his cock is beginning to swell again.

_That woman, by gods. I need to ensure she gets out safely._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar pr0n. I didn’t put a _non-con warning_ for the whole story but in this chapter and possibly the next some side characters won’t get any say on whether or not they will participate in carnal activities. It is a harem/brothel, after all.

 

The Den of Mortal Delights is a relatively safe area in the Black Temple. It consists of several lounge rooms decorated in lavish Silvermoon style: colorful pillows, huge beds, divans all over, silky see-through curtains at the doorways and around some beds, water pipes with sweet-smelling smoke. 

Nafi wakes up from a divan when someone touches her shoulder. A beautiful human woman with long blond hair smiles at her compassionately.

”No worry. He no come here many time”, she says in broken Draenei language.

Nafi takes in her surroundings. The lounge is populated by human and blood elf women who are sleeping, eating or chatting. She sees a couple of pretty blood elf men too. Demonic succubi patrol around the patio in pairs, lazily and not really paying attention to the ...slaves.

”I speak Common. What do you mean?” Her dress is messy and ripped and she would really like to clean herself up.

”Oh, good. Come, I’ll show you the baths. You can wash and change there, and then you should eat something. Where does it hurt? Do you need medicinal salve?”

”I’m fine. What’s your name?”

”Lisa.”

Lisa takes her by the hand and leads her in a more secluded room with small pools. She shows her where the clean dresses are, which are, not surprisingly, all a bit too revealing for her taste. She undresses and lowers herself onto a hot bath. It feels good on her skin and she sighs.

”Tell me about this place. Who visit here and... how often?”

”Poor thing. You shouldn’t worry about that, there’s not much we can do about it.”

”In that case it’s just as well you told me. Better be prepared, eh?” Nafi flashes the human a smile and she seems perplexed.

”You must be a sorcerer or something. Usually the newcomers are completely wrecked… I know _I_ was.”

”I’m a battle priest. And I wasn’t—” then she realizes she shouldn’t let anyone know about her relation or resilience to their ...master.

”I’m trained to endure mental pressure and to heal most physical wounds, if that’s what you were thinking. Now tell me, please. Who use these people and how often?” The ache on her neck reminds her of his bite, and to emphasize her words, she pops a small healing spell to seal it.

”You can’t escape, you know. I’ve been here for months, maybe even a year.”

Nafi gives her a disapproving look. She’s not about to give in to defeatist mentality.

”The army orcs and blood elves come here weekly. Sometimes only one or two, sometimes a party of twenty. The orcs prefer us, the blood elves usually rut among their own kind. The soldiers are not allowed to have fun every day, apparently it would spoil their battle appetite.” She grimaces and hesitates before continuing.

”The Betrayer himself visits maybe twice a month, sometimes even less often.”

”Betrayer?”

”You know... the demon Commander. The one who… I heard a succubus say you were… that he himself… _had_ you publicly before throwing you here.”

_Oh._

A blush creeps on Nafi’s cheeks, a warm swirl in her stomach. _The commander of the whole damned place, is he now?_

”Why’s he called _that?”_

”They say he used to be an elf but betrayed his own kind to join the Legion”, Lisa spits.

”And who does he prefer, here?”

”Um... well...”

”What? What _is_ it? Stop hesitating, I’m not that fragile.” Nafi gets up from the bath and, after drying on a towel helped by the human, she chooses a black low-cut gown with stringy shoulder straps. It presents her ample breasts for the onlooker like fruit on a plate, barely covering the nipples. There is no underwear available.

”Damn, no wonder. You’re gorgeous”, Lisa marvels and then a look of shock flashes on her face.

”Sorry! It’s just that... somehow you get used to this place...”

”I don’t mind you praising me.”

”Well, it’s not a _good_ thing here to stick out in any way. It attracts more… visits. I myself am trying to look as boring as possible.”

”I understand. But you still didn’t answer me.”

”Alright, but try not to freak out. The succubi that brought you here told the other slavers that you’re to be his... private.”

_Ohh._

”You seem to have survived the first time without any major injuries, at least”, she tries to cheer her up.

 _He is protecting me._ _How marvelously masculine of him._

_****_

 

During that first day Nafi acquaintances herself with the area they are allowed to roam in. She is the only draenei in the harem. Thanks to her studies her Thalassian is fluent and she can chat with the courtesans for information. Conversing with some of the blood elves reveals that they consider themselves rather more staff than slaves, most of them being there because their more militant relatives or villagers have joined the Betrayer’s army freely. There seems to be a high ranking blood elf Lord somewhere in Netherstorm who is in league with Illidan’s forces and the blood elves of Draenor swear loyalty to him. The human women are all hostages and war trophies from around Outland, taken from adventurer’s camps after a slaughter.

In the evening a group of four Dragonmaw orcs barge in, drunk and loud. They stomp around the room and pick humans like merchandise. Nafi is resting on a sofa and watches as the huge red orcs drag the women towards a big bed in the center of the room. They shoo the reclining, phlegmatic blood elves away and toss the more or less obedient chosen partners on it. One of the orcs, apparently a group leader, notices Nafi in the shade and his eyes go red with heat. He yells some exclamation in orcish and starts towards her. A succubi guard’s whip catches his thick leg and trips the big bulk of an orc straight onto his face.

”She is for the Commander only,” she hisses in some demonic tongue and through a spell it translates to everyone in the room. The orc backs away.

Nafi watches as the orcs bare their huge red cocks from their battle leggings and the women almost automatically drop to their knees and start sucking them. She realizes this is a self-preservation move - they appear to be serving the monstrous hulks but more importantly have time to prepare themselves for their thick members: the women touch themselves under their gowns while their mouths are being used. She feels guilty of being the one who is safe. The orc leader keeps his horny stare on her the whole time. Soon all four warriors are fucking the humans, some from behind, some ordering the girls to ride them. Even though the situation is forced for half of the participants, Nafi cannot help but be slightly aroused by the sight. The session doesn’t take long, and shortly the Dragonmaw are pulling up their pants and the humans have gone to clean themselves.

She feels him before he arrives. Her quim pulsates delightfully.

_”Everyone. Out.”_

The orcs scurry away, hastily bowing towards Illidan. Most of the concubines move lazily to the other Den rooms, throwing glances at Nafi and their hulking Commander. She sees the succubi watch him with raw desire in their demonic eyes. Lisa gives her a sad and empathetic look before leaving the room. Two of the stunning blood elf women stay nonchalantly like queens, not caring about the order. The other has long red hair, the other is a blonde.

”Do you mean us too, my lord?” the redhead asks in Thalassian, tilting her head teasingly. Nafi realizes what they are proposing and she draws in a quick breath. Illidan glances at her, sensing her peaking arousal full well.

”You may stay a moment”, he commands the elves. His low voice sends electric shocks of pleasure through the priest’s center. She watches from her sofa as the blood elf beauties gather around their master and Illidan reclines on the pillows of the bed like on a throne, legs open. The blonde elf moves his loincloth to the side and reveals his huge cock, already hard and standing ready. Nafi gasps. Illidan’s green gaze is towards her and even though he lets the blonde start licking him he’s concentrated on the draenei. She does not dare do anything else than stare back, for fear of the Sin’dorei understanding something they should not.

”Go, open her ass for me”, he orders the red-haired woman and she walks hips swaying to Nafi’s corner. The priest glances at her secret lover, core throbbing, and he nods slightly. The blood elf lifts Nafi’s dress from the hem, smiles predatorily and pulls it off over her head. She flips her around and pushes her on the sofa, lying face down. The draenei feigns some resisting but soon decides it’s a waste of energy. _She’ll find out my state anyway._

”Make her look this way”, Illidan rumbles. The redhead turns Nafi so she’s facing their master, legs and ass dangling from the edge of the sofa. She grips the front edge when she feels the Sin’dorei grab her tail. _Oh, you sly bugger,_ she thinks, glancing at the _damned Commander_. He has a wicked grin on his face. The elf slips her other hand up the back of Nafi’s thighs, sliding towards her anal entrance.

”My lord, she’s dripping wet already!”

”I know”, the demon hunter chuckles while the blonde elf kisses his balls. When the redhead’s searching fingers reach their target Nafi squeals, back arching. Her wetness serves well as a lubricant and soon the elf plunges two fingers inside her easily. The draenei gasps and starts panting as the fingers slide in and out of her anus. Whenever she’s able to keep her eyes open she watches the blonde licking Illidan’s length greedily. His blindfolded eyes are fixed back at the priest. Whether by accidental practicality or by vast experience in the matters of draenei mating habits, the blood elf is still holding the base of her tail, making her dizzy with lust. When she squats down and replaces her fingers with her tongue, Nafi explodes in an almost painful orgasm and grinds herself on the edge of the sofa. The elf sucks her until she’s spent. Illidan grunts deeply, a lustful grin on his face.

”Now get out.”

The blood elves walk away slightly offended but graciously, wiping their faces. The draenei is still panting.

”Come here.” The voice is of a commander of thousands who knows no-one would dare defy him. It makes her whimper. Legs wobbling Nafi walks to the bed where the demon hunter sits reclined on the pillows in a manly spread, erection towering. She crawls towards him on the mattress.

”Sit.”

She flashes a grin at that, then wipes it in case they are being watched. She crawls further on his lap, letting her thighs caress his on the way. Soft, slick and still pulsating gently from the ministrations of the red-haired seductress she positions herself over the weeping tip of his swollen shaft and lowers herself slowly on its full length. She keens, being filled so deliciously and completely. He groans and bends her neck towards his lips.

_”I hope I didn’t hurt you much yesterday.”_

She shakes her head and smiles widely, lifting her hips a few inches and lowering back again. It feels heavenly even if the fel burns on her skin.

Illidan pushes his hips to meet hers, grunting in pleasure through his sharp demon teeth. She whines.

”Yes… _you_ are _mine_ now, _little_ draenei.” Every other word is emphasized with a thrust.

_I’ve been yours for a while._

He lands his huge hands on her thighs, spreading them while pulling her towards him and angling his thrusts upward. When his calloused thumb swipes over her lubricious clit he has her spasming around his girth and howling.

”Prepared for some more?” he rumbles, flipping her over without pausing. Nafi whimpers as her throbbing continues and smoothly turns into a new ascent when the demon Commander rams into her from behind. He is more aggressive than a year ago, seeping rage and fel. _I kind of like it_ , she discovers, while gripping the side of the bed, only marginally surprised. She can feel his climax nearing like an incoming wave of omens, a wall of fel energy moving towards her.

”Let’s see if she did a good job”, Illidan murmurs, voice raw with lust, and grinds one bent finger knuckle up her ass. That sends her spiraling into the Void anew, sobs of pleasure dropping from her lips. He growls, pulsing his burning semen deep into her, a fireworks of green taking them both.

 _”I’ll send for you later”_ , the Commander of Black Temple whispers conspiratorially to his sex slave before pulling out with a grunt and leaving her lying on the lush bed, dripping his seed and panting.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

A few days later while soaking in the baths of the Den of Mortal Delights Nafi ponders her possibilities. How to either remain or escape without spoiling Illidan’s cover and/or reputation? Her comrades probably mourn her - or are hoping to find her when the main assault starts. They wouldn’t send a mere rescue party, not after seeing the power of the Black Temple’s armies.

 _Hathain must be devastated_ , she guesses sadly. The elder is very much like a father to her.

There are no realistic ways to contact anyone, not if even the Commander himself cannot send a secret message out in a year’s time. Maybe the place is watched by some magic, or some of the demons are trained to inform everything to Kil’jaeden - even past their other superiors. It’s no surprise the Legion doesn’t trust anyone, not even its own members.

The only two ways to get out is to become a demon... or to die? It might be possible to fake either of those... Remaining here she couldn’t stay the Commander’s favorite for too long, it would be suspicious and some of the generals might consider her a threat if she became anything resembling an official mate. She could just stay in the Den as a normal concubine and wait for the war - the thought repels her and in any case she’s not going to wait for that long.

”She was a bit too _eager_ for a first-timer, don’t you think, Arella?”

The mocking Thalassian talk interrupts her planmaking.

”We need to consider draenei males again, if she could take the Master twice and seems totally fine after it.”

Nafi chuckles. _That’s right - we never exchanged words during our session._

”Oh, he _is_ big, I admit it. But any chastising from someone with your skills and enthusiasm is kind of contradictory.”

She rises and sees from their faces they didn’t expect her to understand their language. _You just wanted to intimidate me with your tone of voice? How childish_. But then again, the Den _is_ their only world right now and they probably enjoy more privileges if they’re in favor. What a cruel and unfair little kingdom.

”You’re the first captive who didn’t cry their first week, that’s all,” the redhead says offhandedly. Nafi tries not to think about what happened to the other captives. She stores that worrying subject for later.

”I’m also the only draenei. Maybe we’re tougher than humans. Maybe our men really are better hung than yours.” The Sin’dorei chuckle at that, only partly maliciously. She dries herself on a luxurious towel, feeling their eyes watching her.

”Seriously speaking, I’m not a civilian. I’m used to being roughed up.”

”Is _that_ what they do in the draenei army these days, how intriguing”, the blonde who was called Arella mocks and Nafi laughs at that, pulling a purple gown on and adjusting it to her slightly bigger breasts than what the tailor was thinking.

”I wish.”

The blood elves raise their brows at that, amused. _Way to make new friends._

”You two aren’t country girls either, I assume.”

”We’re from Ara and we are high ranking nobility, if you must know.” They tilt their noses up slightly.

”I gathered that. Look, I’m no competition to you. I just want to get out of here.”

”Hah! No-one ever thought of _that_. _"_

They are interrupted by Lisa dashing in their midst. She's in a rush.

"Nafi! I think they are coming for you!"

"What, who?"

"The succubi and an envoy... of the Commander..."

"Well, darling, you know we can do nothing to stop them, so..."

"Yes, I know... I just thought... Well, to warn you in advance, is all." She looks crestfallen.

"Thank you." The priest smiles at the human compassionately. "I guess I'll be ok as long as he doesn't get bored of me." The Sin'dorei sneer at them.

"Doesn't your human friend know you rather fancy the Commander's cock?"

She only has time to roll her eyes at that when the demon envoy arrives through the Den doorway two lust demonesses in tow. It (or he, she cannot decide) has red leathery wings and a ridiculously wide stance with its hooved feet. It spots Nafi and marches to her.

"The Commander orders you to his rooms", he cackles menacingly in a screeching voice and grabs her arm. She resists only for show and makes her face look subdued and sad. The blood elves snicker. Lisa lets out a frustrated yelp.

The demons drag her through Karabor, whipping her occasionally. They pass through a garden-like outdoors area and go up several flights of wide stairs until they reach a secluded side-entrance to what seems like abandoned anchorite's private residence. She is thrown into a room that has a huge bed in the middle, a table full of maps and papers on the right side corner and a view to a stone balcony.

"Here's your draenei whore, my lord!" the demon cackles, still talking in Common, so she'd know every insult and threat. The succubi lash at her with their whips before retreating.

 _"Good. Leave me",_ comes a command from inside the room. The envoy goes away, chuckling. Nafi turns towards the voice and sees Illidan appearing around a corner in the room.

”I can make them whip you more if you prefer it like your scent is implying.” His tattoos are glowing in the shady room.

”It was more the destination than the trip that did it.” She smiles in full flirt, getting up from the floor, feeling her slick thighs slip against each other as she does.

 _”We still need to talk quietly but at least I can finally taste you”_ , he whispers, hoarse, and in a swift move picks her up and tosses her on the grand bed. He is emitting fel so much she is happy she remembered to switch Shadowform on.

 _”What, is licking the courtesans in public somehow beneath you, Commander?”_ she whispers silently, grinning. He lifts her hems and she notices he has cut his unnaturally long and sharp demon fingernails short.

_Ohh._

_”The stupid demons don’t know what they’re missing.”_ Illidan lunges for her center. She wails when his lips enclose on her nub. She grabs his horns and he grunts in pleasure. He eats her slowly, wetly, licking long strokes and sucking her clit until she seems to lose it. Then he slides two of his thick fingers inside her and bends them upward, keeping his lips on her nub. Nafi cries and crosses her legs behind his neck, pressing his mouth closer as her orgasm crashes over her.

 _”Damn, you taste divine, woman.”_ Illidan licks his lips and sucks her juices from his digits.

_”Damn, your fingers are huge.”_

_”Only my fingers?”_ he flirts for the first time as the Commander.

 _”Ha. I’m not even going there, luv”,_ she chuckles, stretching like a cat and disrobing.

”Oh, but you _are”_ , he says out loud with the commander’s tone that makes her weak on the knees even when recently satisfied. He picks her up like she really were a small feline, lies down on the bed and sits her backwards on his face. Nafi yelps in surprise and adds some horror in her voice for the possible eavesdroppers outside the rooms. She has the best view to his enormous erection hardly concealed under the loincloth. He starts tasting her again and that’s her cue. She leans forward, revealing the throbbing member under the cloth and grabs its shaft with both hands. Mirroring her Illidan takes hold of her tail. She gasps.

”Take it in your mouth, little draenei”, he commands loudly and starts licking her under her tail. That makes her cry out. She does her best to obey, enclosing her lips over the fat tip and slowly sliding lower, an inch, two, three. It’s already too much but she wishes to please him. Her teeth graze the shaft and in passing she contemplates if it hurts him, but then again - he’s a half demon who has fought tooth and nail his way up to his position and has suffered her holy touch already. _I’m sure he’ll live._

He growls lowly and wishes he could just push his cock up into her mouth. She pops it out and draws in deep breath. They don’t have much time together so best ask now.

_”What are you going to do with the Sha’tar army? They will arrive in a week at the latest.”_

_”Straight to torturing war secrets out of me, you sly seductress.”_ She almost laughs at that but then a cry of intense pleasure replaces it on the way. He pushes his thick, slicked thumb in her anus. Slowly it stretches her, slowly it goes deeper. She is panting by the time he has the first phalanx in.

 _”You were saying?”_ He teases, grinding deeper ever so slightly.

”Light help me”, she moans out loud.

”Go on, lick it”, he orders. When she reaches forward to take hold of his cock anew, two fingers of his other hand slide inside her warm wetness. She licks his shaft as much as she can concentrate while panting and moaning at his double digit penetration.

 _”I’ll order to move the Den and you make sure to hide in one of the boxes in the chaos.”_ His thick fingers push deeper and he reaches her slick nub with one more, making her moans even higher.

 _”How will I know which one?”_ she manages to whisper.

 _”Pick any. I always know where you are, priest.”_ She can feel his low chuckle on her body. She grinds herself against all his accommodating fingers and comes howling. Illidan grunts, pleased to feel her pulsing around his touch.

”Now, little draenei—” he flips them around, laying her on her back and entering her quim while it’s still spasming. He does it slowly this time, gritting his teeth to keep some demonic urge at bay. Nafi lets a deep, long moaning sigh at being filled so deliciously.

_”Make your army withdraw on some excuse, otherwise we will have to kill them. I am being watched.”_

_”What? How will I do that?”_

_”That’s up to you.”_ He grunts and starts thrusting slowly, the pace being visibly an effort to him. His tattoos glow brighter. She entwines her legs and arms around him, bites his elven ear and pushes back with her hips. It feels glorious.

 _”Oh my lord yes fuck me like that—”_ Her moan lights him in a flame and his demon aggression escapes, his pace immediately growing faster. The eyes behind the blindfold are ablaze, like when he was fighting the hound. 

 _”You are incorrigible, draenei, teasing my demon like that”,_ he warns, voice low and full on lust.

 _”I know”,_ she chuckles.

_“I mean it literally. The tattoos are barely holding it.”_

His thrusts speed up and all she can do is hang on when his force and his flaming aura urge her pleasure higher. He kisses her, finally, deep and almost desperate, when they climax simultaneously in their locked embrace. The kiss muffles their moans while they both pulse and spasm and see only green.

He recovers first.

_”Find the Lightforged. On Netherwing Ledge there will be a dimensional portal to them on Winter Veil day. I will keep it open for two days.”_

_”…Right.”_ Even in her contented haze she tries to memorize every detail he says, she knows he can tell them only this once.

_”When they are here you’ll beat my army and it will attract him to come in person.”_

_”Kil-”_

_”Ssshh.”_ Illidan puts his big palm over her mouth, and while she’s in his hands so perfectly, he kisses her neck. He pulls out, rises from the bed and picks her up along with him. He hands her the purple robe.

_“I’ll deal with him. Now, I apologize beforehand.”_

”Wha—”

”That’s enough! Take her back.” He tosses her out of the door and turns to consider the maps on his table like he’d forgotten her. Nafi yanks her dress to cover her thighs and huffs angrily. _You should be in a travelling play, you horned elf._

The succubi come to collect her. They have imps in tow who cackle and yell by default.

”Is she to remain your private, my lord?” the other hisses seductively and with a hint of malice.

 _”What? Oh, yes. For now",_ comes from the office. _"Silence those pests and go away!”_

”It must be the horns”, the succubus says, looking her up and down with a condescending air while slashing the imps into the Twisting Nether with her whip.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

”Are you seriously suggesting we sack the whole army and waste months of preparation for this uncertain and very dangerous idea?”

”This is the only - and might I also add most accurate - inside information we have now from the Temple. Do you have a better plan? Stomp in there regardless and get everyone killed?”

”The Lightforged were left on Argus ages ago! How are we to convince—”

Hathain is thrilled up to his old ears to see Nafi alive and well after being almost certain of her death. But the elder has a hard time accepting a completely opposite truth to what they have thought for over a year. Nafi is steaming _. They wouldn’t have any problem believing a rogue, but a healer as a spy— pfff._

”I’ll talk to Saronen myself then. He can relate the message to the council, if you can’t assemble them tonight to listen to me.”

”No, no. They must all hear everything from you. It will be a complicated operation, we need all brains on this.”

_Oh, so he came around after all._

Few hours later she has explained the whole adventure - emitting _certain_ little details that she deems unimportant for the army intel - to the gathered council members and the leaders of the army that was about to leave the next day. The conversation is lively, to use an understatement.

”This sounds like sorcery or demonic mind control to me—”

”We’ve heard of the Lightforged but to have an _enemy_ open a door—”

”How on Azeroth did your escape work, when we couldn’t even get a spy _in_ alive?”

”It must be a trap!”

Nafi taps her hoof on the floor, annoyance gathering on her face like a stormcloud. She knows perfectly well that revealing exactly _why_ she trusts the undercover demon hunter slash demon commander, in other words disclosing the full nature of their relationship, would only make them doubt her more - they'd think her a lovesick spellbound fool. The ones from her village who know have courteously kept silent.

”Well _, I am_ going there on Winter Veil. Is anyone coming with me or should I just tank and do damage as well as heal myself while I’m in some foreign dimension?”

”How can you even consider trusting this Illidan character?” asks a human troop leader.

”Like I said I know him well. Of course almost anyone can deceive and break promises, but in this case...”

She ponders all the sides, outcomes and possibilities of the situation she can think of at the moment. Yes, of course it’s possible she could be wrong, she could be conned artfully and be distracted by his wonderful cock and ungodly abilities to make her come like a steam geyser. But she believes in him, somehow instinctively, even after seeing his physical change.

”... in this case we don’t miss much by delaying the start of a devastating and probably unsuccessful war by some weeks. The demons aren’t going to start it, you’ve seen how my prediction of their ceasefire held true?”

Illidan had given her the promise as a way to demonstrate she really had true intel and a connection to the Temple Commander. When she was cramped inside a wooden box half full of Silvermoon blankets, he had arrived, ordered the boxes to a certain place in the Temple yard and whispered her his last message before nonchalantly tossing the box over the outer parapet of Ata’mal Terrace.

_”At midday our attacks will cease for two days. Use this as proof. Now: put a shield up!”_

She knew better than to question the command. She had landed crashing among some rocks with minor injuries and sneaked away with a combination of Shadowform, Dispersion and Fade spells. There had been no living souls nor demons on that side of the wall. She was home in two hours.

"Well, yes, for now..."

"The portal could be a trap, but we won't send any big part of our forces there. Just ten or twenty of us or so. You would still have most of your soldiers even if the venture comes to nothing. Other than that, if he lied, nothing else changes for us. Kil'jaeden still hasn't showed up, there are still demons to kill, the Temple is still held by a fairly unknown force."

"The demons have killed and tortured so many of us under this Illidan’s rule. I find it hard to believe--" starts a Vindicator Nafi has known all her life, Aluumen. She interrupts him.

"I know, darling. I am horrified by that too. But I believe if he had been any gentler his infiltration wouldn't have succeeded. He kills the demons too, just to show them he's strong and unpredictable, and it works as a disciplinary method."

"That sounds terrible. I’m afraid you've furthered yourself from Light if you can be so easy with that."

"Are we discussing my class specialization or can we concentrate on the small chance that we could soon defeat our _greatest enemy?"_

"I am with Nafi on this", says Hathain, stepping up from the side. "The journey to find the Lightforged is risky, and so are the battles that follow - even if we succeed in returning with new allies. The possibility of a betrayal has to be taken into account, but I don't see what else we could do - if we are not keeping the plan to attack the Temple tomorrow on our own and probably perish. We have seen their might. It is formidable."

”This portal intrigues me. If he is talking about the few Lightforged that were left behind on Argus when our people fled, doesn’t this have to be either time travel or some parallel dimension of our world? I thought Argus was utterly destroyed", Exarch Onaala points out.

”I do not know. We… didn’t have much time to discuss. What I’ve told you is literally every word he said about this.” Nafi uses all her Discipline powers not to blush at the memory and, to her relief, succeeds.

"Is there any way to contact this demon hunter before the war?" asks Commander Trollbane. He has been listening the information and the following debate silently.

"No. Anything like that from either of us would be informed to Kil'jaeden directly. The demons spy on their own too, suspicious of anything. I believe that Illidan will keep his role until the very last moment even if it means hurting us or anyone else. His revenge for the demon lord is his personal battle, a driving force of his life, even." Nafi keeps her voice steady although at times it threatens to show too much emotion.

"That seems consistent of him, at least. The best spies are always feared to be double agents, it's how these things go." Trollbane muses, looking thoughtful. ”And you believe a direct attack would be useless?”

"I do believe the Legion cannot be crushed by normal warfare alone. They don't play fair nor care about any costs. The demons are disposable and renewable eternally. The only chance is to abolish the highest leader."

"Elder Hathain, do tell us why she isn't in the council?" Trollbane smiles druly before reaching his conclusion.

"Right. I'd suggest we see to the end of the promised two day period, and if the attacks start on the clock - well, it might tell us that he is trustworthy or it might tell us only that he is in control of his everlasting cannon fodder. Either way, you can have 15 soldiers for the expedition."

Toreolus sneaks beside Nafi when the commotion has calmed a bit.

”Now lass, how _did_ you escape from there, really? I cannae for the life of me figure it out.” He has a warm smile on his jovial hairy dwarven face.

”I’ll tell you the whole story one day. Shortly put, I hid in a laundry box.” The paladin’s loud laugh makes the whole room chime.

The ceasefire ends two days later in a small demon attack, so feeble in fact that even Danath Trollbane sees it as a sign.

"Who even cares to send only _three imps_ in here? That's it, I officially like his sense of humor. Now go and start packing!"

Nafi can't hide her grin _. Illidan especially loathes imps._

 

***

 

On top of the ruins of Karabor, in open air training grounds overlooking the parched valley Illidan's demon hunter trainees battle and hone their skills for the upcoming war. Only four of them are from his original group. The rest, hundreds of them, have been selected from the blood elves Lord Kael'thas Sunstrider has ordered to assist him. Overseeing them today is one of Illidan's trusted, Netharel.

After having a splendid time disciplining all his demon troops for two days without a break - having called _all_ of them back from any assignments or field trips around Shadowmoon - Illidan is dead tired, though he hardly shows it. He would like nothing more than to crawl in a cave and sleep endlessly. Preferably spooning a certain soft-skinned and warm draenei priest.

"One week, possibly sooner."

"Understood, my lord."

This is one of the few areas where the demons don't roam often except the occasional patrolling Eye of Kilrogg. His special soldiers don't really call themselves "demon hunters" these days. Kil'jaeden would not see that in any redeeming light, being demonic himself. Openly, they train and fight and are named The Illidari Force. In the demon circles pompousness and egoism are not frowned upon, so it's completely natural that the commander of the Black Temple names a special branch of the army after himself and teaches them something of his own choosing.

In secret the four demon hunter generals execute a plan conceived together with Illidan over a year ago before they infiltrated the ruins. It's an uncaring and arduous life, fortified solely by the wordless trust they have for each other and the motivation of their goal. They condition the demon hunter troops to be loyal only to the five of them, teaching them fel-based abilities that in themselves are so empowering and addictive that the supplicants happily keep them a secret from the demons when suggested so. The natural elitism of a blood elf serves here in double effect.

Anything can change in a year. The harsh lifestyle, the violent hierarchy the infiltrators have to maintain and the position they have to keep could turn the holiest and purest person into a bitter sadist.

The hour has come at last, it seems.

"I will stay at Netherwing Ledge with the Dragonmaw for two days. Varedis will be in charge here. Keep up the training. Inform Theras and Alandien."

"It will be done, my lord." Netharel bows to his master and friend.

Illidan Stormrage saddles a Netherwing drake and leaves for his Winter Veil vacation.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

It's hard to believe all that's happened only in three days' time.

Nafi is staring at Illidan's forces that are slowly gathering on the field before them. All people around her are preparing for the biggest battle they have ever seen. She is afraid for Illidan especially - he is taking the biggest risk in this, and on several levels. There aren’t many who trust him but he has to trust in so many himself for this plan to succeed.

It all happened relatively fast once her team got onto Netherwing Ledge. The floating island had been an abandoned wasteland but they discovered it was now a secret base for the Dragonmaw orcs to train their drake mounts. Near an opening that was surrounded by army buildings they were spotted. In the middle of the desperate and uneven fight a booming voice had halted the orcs’ swords.

_”Mor’ghol, you incompetent fool! What is the meaning of this?”_

”My lord! We found spies!” had the orc Overlord answered, not too sure of himself. Illidan had loomed over him like a god of death, making everyone tremble in horror by his dark aura and might. One in the company had also experienced different sorts of shivers. As a sign that no-one else understood the Lord of Black Temple took a deep breath and hummed, smiling crookedly. Nafi disciplined her face but purred inwardly. The others just braced themselves for some sinister punishment. 

”You imbecile of an orc! Don’t you have any guards around here? Now this operation is utterly compromised!” 

”Usually we have… but your training today…”

”Silence! You are all ordered to  _train_  in the mines for the rest of the day. I’ll deal with these nosy pests. It’s time I tested that new prison dimension.”

Nafi could have cheered at the cleverness of his setup. She had poked Toreolus in the ribs and flashed a grin. The dwarf looked at her, baffled. Illidan drove them before him like cattle, growling menacingly and laughing at them. He summoned a portal using a language no-one understood and ushered the little group of adventurers through it.

”It’s either there or into my torture cells, your choice.” When most of them were through he snatched Nafi by the neck and turned her facing him, noses almost touching.

”Let’s see how you survive there, little draenei.” His voice had such dominant cadence she almost whimpered at the jolt it sent through her. Illidan had then thrown her through the portal, smiling to himself.

”So, was that flirtin’, I wonder?” the paladin had smirked once she gathered herself after the wormhole journey through Twisting Nether. ”I am starting to get a wee idea about your time in the Temple.” She couldn’t hide her blush.

The most astonishing thing had been the unexplainable feeling of  _home_  she then felt. The oldest draenei members of the group dropped onto their knees, bursting in tears, and she was very confused until she realized: They  _really_  had arrived to the lost draenei home planet of Argus.

And the second astonishing thing had been the absence of war or any Legion occupation, and they had found a thriving draenei city nearby.

 

***

 

The Illidari demons start a deliberately slow march towards the Altar. Nafi shivers. She notices the lack of the special forces -  _not demon hunters at all, shush_.

”So, you’re sure your demon hunter friend there is keeping his promise even after we killed his entire orc squadron?” asks Alleria Windrunner. Illidan had been at the Ledge when they came back through the portal, but after his Dragonmaw had easily been defeated, he had taken a drake and flown away.

”Yes, definitely. His goal is to lure Kil’jaeden here. We just have to win this, that’s all.”

”No pressure then”, the high elf chuckles. ”Fortunately we are very well prepared for this.”

The huge army of the Lightforged draenei led by High Exarch Turalyon gather at the front of their defence line. There are easily more of them than there are enemies, but they cannot be sure if all the demons are out yet. All of the Lightforged seem to glow Holy Light like it was in their veins. Nafi cannot but smile a tad sadly watching them.  _This is what our people could have become had we not been attacked and driven away from there._

Soon they are face to face with the demons. Those who had been at the Black Temple tremble with fear. What none of them could have known beforehand, not even seeing the newcomers’ confidence and downright jolly way of marching, was the might of the Lightforged. Together like in a shared consciousness they fall upon the enemies keeping a golden Holy barrier around them.

The demons didn’t have a chance. It’s over in half an hour.

_”You think you’ve won? That was only a portion of Lord Kil’jaeden’s might!”_

They see Illidan perched on the walls of the Temple, a huge army behind him - but these are his demon hunters. Nafi can make out a faint glow of a Legion communicator device beside him.

”The real enemy might come very soon!” she yells around their ranks and makes them pass the message.

”Indeed. Now we will see what he’s made of”, muses Turalyon.

”Which one of them?” asks Nafi, not taking her eyes off Illidan.

”Both, now that you ask.”

The habitually green and stormy Shadowmoon sky opens in a deafening roar. Heavy clouds rip apart and a huge dark metallic Legion ship appears above the field.

_”Take cover, everyone!_ ” yells Turalyon as the Army of the Light summons another protective shield the size of a ball room. The Sha’tari soldiers huddle inside its barrier just in time. The looming ship shoots massive fel bolts at all directions.

_”My lord! Come and show this world your might!”_  Illidan in character shouts into the communicator. His demon hunter army is descending from the Temple towards the field that's littered with demon carcasses.

_This could go in a number of ways,_  Nafi thinks, trembling.

_”What does this commotion mean, Illidan? Are you unable to fight your own battles?”_

The voice has such dark power in itself that most of the Sha’tar soldiers shrink into shivering balls of fear. A tower-sized demonic Eredar lord appears in front of the Temple walls, his winged back towards the Altar.

”Is that ’im?” Toreolus asks.

”Yes, I think that’s Kil’jaeden. I hope it is.”

”Why’s that then?”

”Well, I wouldn’t want to spend any more time here fighting less than important foes.”

”You have a point there. But I’m shaking in my boots, lass, I won't deny that.”

”We all are, luv.”

_”No, Kil’jaeden. My only battle just started,”_  Illidan yells and jumps from the Temple wall. Nafi gasps as the demon hunter sprouts  _wings_  and glides easily over his private troops and in front of the monstrous Eredar.  _Since when does he have wings?_

_"Illidan. Your duplicity is hardly surprising,"_  quoth the adversary.

(Somewhere, sometime, Chromie is giggling.)

"Forward!" yells Turalyon and the two armies enclose on the foe from both sides while a netherdrake squadron above them fly to see to the Legion ship.

"Concentrate on the Legionlord, try not to hit the demon hunters with anything Holy! That includes healing and shields! Only the shaman will heal them if necessary!"

Illidan's gambit seems to be to draw the enemy’s attention to him.  _Is he strong enough to take direct hits?,_ Nafi worries, heart clenching. The plan is succeeding so far, but for how long can the demon hunters last? Kil'jaeden easily summons meteors, lightning and fire onto them, laughing all the while.

The Lightforged along with the Altar of Sha'tar army move fast to the range of the enemy. He still hasn't paid any attention to them. Nafi wonders that aloud. Alleria smiles.

"That's just one of our powers. You will see why our world is so peaceful. Never before have we crossed paths with Kil'jaeden in a timeline where we had our full potential - before today. You can't begin to understand how fortuitous your arrival was."

"I'm starting to realize Illidan might have known this."

And speaking of... Nafi stares at  _her_  demon hunter in full fighting rage. It's mesmerizing. He flies and jumps avoiding the blasts, annoying the huge Eredar into a red fury. Illidan's eyes shoot fel green blasts, his tattoos glow brighter than ever. His blades nick and tear the giant opponent even if it seems to do naught.

_"What a grave error you have made, fool! Now this world shall fall as well!"_

Kil'jaeden covers himself in his wings and begins to channel dark energy. Like a hive mind the Lightforged work as one, again raising the huge shield around everyone and then start to cast - all of them - something so powerful in Holy that even Nafi, a very capable priest of the Light doesn't recognize it. She nevertheless follows their example and collects all her Holy power into the next spell. So do all Light-wielders among them.

Everything happens at once. A shadow magic wave hits in all directions from the Eredar. It fells the demon hunters, all of them slamming and falling to the ground. The Holy shield holds, keeping those inside it safe as the dark wave swooshes over them. The concentrated attack of Holy hits Kil'jaeden in a blindingly bright golden explosion and he didn't even see it coming.

To the surprise of everyone who isn't Lightforged the demon lord falls, tries to struggle for a bit and in a massive implosion is sucked into the Twisting Nether from the spot.

Silence reigns for thirty tense seconds.

"Well, that sure was interestin'", Toreolus sums it up. "I'd go for some beer now."

 

***

 

"What was that spell?", Nafi asks Turalyon. A part of the victorious army is hurrying towards the Illidari forces, among whom some still seem to be immobile after the blast.

"They call it Light's Judgment. I think only those originally from Argus can learn it. Even I don't know how to cast it."

"It was beautiful. I need to ask them to show me."

They reach the wobbling and disarrayed demon hunters. Illidan is alive if a bit ragged, still oozing rage and glowing green.

"That was glorious, even if I've again lost many of my troopers", he says in a way of greeting. His mood hits Nafi like the late foe's last spell, angry bloodlust halfway turning into... angry lust.  _Well, at least I have underwear now,_  she chuckles to herself.

"No, you have not lost them, master Stormrage", smiles the commander of the Army of the Light and nods towards two of his golden-eyed soldiers. They start mass resurrecting the fallen Illidari.

"Apologies beforehand for any side effects", he adds.

The horned blood elves rise one by one, looking groggy and dizzy. "Who gave me this hangover?" groans one of them. Illidan grins with all his sharp teeth.

"A Holy resurrection is better than none."

Nafi slides beside him. ”You are alright?”

”Yes, little draenei. I’m happy you are as well.”

”I need to know something.” Her voice is serious. Illidan nods.

”The harem… did you…” She can’t bring herself to say it.

”You mean what I did and with whom?” She nods to this, biting her lower lip.

”Most of the blood elves were willing and some even enthusiastic, as you well know. I didn’t feel like violating anyone but I had to make a show, so I… associated with them. I couldn’t prevent the soldiers or the demons going there except what I could claim as being part of the disciplining. They had a weekly allowance, if they seemed to please me - which didn’t happen as often as they probably would have liked.” He grins.

"All of the slaves will be freed now as soon as my comrades have cleared Karabor."

Nafi watches him. He turns his gaze towards her and after a moment laughs, looking at his feet.

_"Contain yourself, woman."_

His low, rumbling voice does nothing to help in any sort of curbing.

"Me, really? Have you checked yourself lately?" They both pretend to look at the shaman tending to the sick fel soldiers. Illidan takes a deep breath, basking in her enticing smell.

"I can't help it at all. If I'm denied the kill, especially one this great... well. I'll be tormented for some hours. Or days.” He grits his teeth as his hands still grip the glaives, shaking with the force of his unsated bloodlust.

"There's this  _guest hut_ at the edge of our village where I'm sure you'd enjoy your suffering well."

A sound of leathery wings flapping makes Turalyon glance around.

 

***

 

"I need to warn you, little draenei," Illidan grunts, pressing her against the hut wall. "I'll try my hardest not to, but this time I might actually hurt you." 

"l'll heal," she whimpers as he bites her neck and his mighty cock grinds her mound. He emits such lust her senses are overflowing and so are her panties. She starts yanking his trousers off, almost breathless.

"Probably, but my demon might scar your mind. Even in Shadowform."

"I don't care. Bed.  _Now."_

The demon hunter groans and slams the draenei on the mattress. His newfound wings flap open and he does his mightiest not to let the demon out. He doesn’t even undress, just rips the laces of his pants open from the front. Nafi pulls her robes and drenched pants off in a hurry, panting, opening her thighs invitingly. Illidan pushes inside her, gripping the sheets around her head, gritting his teeth. He manages to sink into her fairly slowly. They moan in unison, their opposing magic crackling and biting their skin as he stretches her with his girth.

_This might not have been a good idea._

The tension and fear of the battle, the exhilaration of the unpredicted victory, Illidan’s bloodlust… and the Fel and the Holy. These two individuals are like two halves of a bomb waiting to be triggered and they just decided to copulate.

Illidan thrusts with growing speed, his wings spread around them, a low animalistic noise coming from his throat. Nafi whines and gasps and is almost at her climax already. Her Shadowform shields her from some of the fel but she still feels herself starting to lose her sanity bit by bit. It’s frightening and yet so irresistible she can’t but succumb. Illidan seems to be right on edge.

_”G-aahhh..! You… I can’t…”_

In an aggressive burst of magic Illidan’s skin darkens into deep violet, his tattoos flare and he seems to grow in size. And to Nafi’s surprise and as the onset of her shattering orgasm he does indeed grow, literally, physically, in proportion. She yells, the glow of her eyes turning purple and the last shred of her sanity leaving her in an eruption of the Void. The demon formed night elf plunges into her for the final time and growls like a beast. The priest is engulfed in a shadowy violet form of her own, seeing no other hue. Illidan fills her, moaning, his climax draining him of his rage, his demon form as well as his fluids.

Their normal appearances return when they come down from the high.

”Are you alright, little priest? What was that about?”

”I think I just mastered the last lessons of my Shadow studies”, she laughs, breathless.

”Congratulations. I know just the way to celebrate that”, Illidan chuckles while descending between her thighs.

Who would have thought green and golden equals violet?

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. It was supposed to be smut with a short lead-on story to set up the stage, but then a small plot happened along the way. 


End file.
